


Leo Lied

by This_person_cant_write



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dark Leo, Horror, Leo seems evil but he's just figuring things out, M/M, Multi, Nico loves Leo despite his murderous ways, fluff at the end, leo is angry, leo is under appreciated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_person_cant_write/pseuds/This_person_cant_write
Summary: "Leo grimaced, not because he just killed a person but because he now felt strangely calm and Leo didn't want to go around kicking people off a flying magical dragon to feel calm" -Leo has some severe anger issues and has worrying ways of getting calm. warning: strong language use.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't wrote anything in a while so it's a bit short but tell me if you want more.

It wasn't his fault that Calypso was plummeting to the ground. Well, maybe it was. But that's besides the point. Calypso lied. She cheated. She cheated on the hottest man alive (quite literally) and lied about it. Leo wasn't an idiot, he only wore one type of body spray and that was sweat and oil, not sauvage body mist for men by fucking Dior. So, when his one true love came back smelling like it he was pissed, he tried to play it cool, he really did but after the explosion and being brought back to life he had this never-ending anger that seemed to well, never end. So technically if you added his current state of mind plus Calypso's backstabbing betrayal then you couldn't have blamed Leo's leg to suddenly move and push Calypso off Festus as they were miles high in the sky. You just couldn't. right? Leo sighed and looked up at the sky, bet the gods didn't see that one coming, he wondered if they would punish him for potentially murdering a Titaness, though he supposed she wasn't anymore, she was a mortal. Leo looked down towards the ground. And probably dead. Leo grimaced, not because he just killed a person but because he now felt strangely calm and Leo didn't want to go around kicking people off a flying magical dragon to feel calm.

It was dark now, the stars shone in the sky like little fire flies in caves, shining so magnificently that one would fly towards them and not care that they will die from an eventual lack of oxygen. Leo used to be afraid of the dark, he used to be afraid of falling asleep, but he went to a councillor when he was younger and she told him he wasn't, he was just afraid of what he might see when he closed his eyes. At the time Leo thought she was a bit loony telling a 10-year-old that they couldn't sleep because of what he might see, but now he totally got it because every time he fell asleep he kept seeing calypso fall and fall and fall and he knew that he should wake up in a cold sweat or scream or feel guilty, but the only thing he felt was regret, regret that she wasn't looking into his eyes as he pushed her off. Leos train of thought was interrupted by Festus swooping to the left, his clicks and whines told Leo that they were heading to Camp Half-blood. Fucking great, time to see the people who excluded him for months. The anger was back and he yearned for calypso to be back so he could shove her off just one more time.

It took them two days. To fucking days to reach the camp. Everyone was there, smiling, frowning, wanting to give Leo a punch. Apart from Nico. Nico just stared. Leo disliked people staring, especially now, he knew his face got harder, more unfriendly in way since his resurrection, maybe that was why Calypso cheated. Leo shook his head, he couldn't believe he was trying to empathise on why she cheated. She cheated. End of. Leo looked at Nico again, his eyes were wide, like he knows what happened. Which is possible. Shit.

"where's Calypso?" asked Will. Of course, they would ask where she was, no 'how are you Leo' or 'Leo I'm so glad you're back!' just 'where's Calypso.' Leo mentally rolled his eyes. Fuck them. Leo realised he hadn't answered Wills stupid question. Nico was still looking at him. His black eyes boring into his very screwed soul.

Leo took a deep breath. Story time.

"she… she" Leo took a deep shaky breath. He was good at acting. "fuck I don't know what happened" tears started to fall now, his head bowed he took a deep breath, his chocolate eyes puffy, and looked into Wills blue ones. "one minute we were flying through the sky" Leo smiled gently, as if he was remembering a happy memory. "she looked so free, so peaceful and then" Leo stopped suddenly, his voice hitching at the last word. Harley ran over to him and gave him a hug, Leo melted into it, mentally grinning at the fact everyone ate up his words. He was really good at acting.

"it's okay Leo" Chiron comforted, "come to the big house and you can tell me in private." Leo nodded sombrely walking past all the sympathetic faces. Well, all but one. Nico looked at Leo blankly as if to say 'I know what you did.' It made Leo want to scream, to rip his fucking know it all face off. Leo took a deep breath and followed Chiron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico doesn't understand much and Leo comes to a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to that person who reviewed I hope this chapter is as spicy.

NICO POV.

 

Nico just didn't understand. Why was Leo lying. Being a child of Hades Nico had an undesired ability to feel the last emotion that people feel when they die, normally out of respect for the dead or for the sake of his sanity he didn't usually tap into that ability but unfortunately with people he knew he almost always felt it. He felt it with his sister. He felt it with Calypso. Nico thought back to a few days ago, he was minding his own business, being mysterious and moody when suddenly an electric pulse shocked through his brain. Nico was familiar with this, being around Demi-Gods it was a common occurrence which was one of the reasons he didn't talk to a lot of people, because if he did then when they died he would feel it, well emotionally. So he just couldn't understand why Leo was lying. Calypso didn't die in battle, wind didn't sweep her off Festus. He knew what those felt like (save from the latter) dying in battle was fear, adrenaline, _regret._ But Calyspo's death felt like betrayal, hate,  _understanding._ Nico just didn't understand, who's last emotion was understanding. Who understands death. Who understands why they have to die. Nico took a deep breath, Leo looked different as well, his usual warm coco eyes were now dim like someone blew out the fire that often danced there, his mouth was set in a downturned position and his jawline seemed more refined. Leo looked like he'd been to hell and came out hotter. Nico nearly slapped himself. Leo was not hot, and there's a high percentage he just killed his girlfriend. Nico turned away feeling sick, barely masking his feeling of relief that Leo was back and alone. 

Leo was acting stangly which, to be fair on him was normal, afteral his girlfriend just died. Nico watched Leo as he sat down at the Hephaestus table. No, watched was a kind word. Nico stared _intensely_ at Leo, watching his every movement, every breath, every half hearted smile and laugh, every tap of the finger. Nico didn't understand why Leo was tapping with just one finger, it wasn't a nervous habit, Nico had seen Leo anxious, his whole body was tense and all his fingers would move. Honestly maybe Nico was overthinking. This couldn't be healthy, practically analysing another person's actions. Not even Nico understood why he did things. Placing his head in his hands Nico wondered why he wasn't understanding much recently.

"Hey Nico" Nico's head snapped up, his black irises meeting Leo's brown ones. Leo took a seat opposite Nico's. 

"So uh" Leo mumbled, his hands wringing together, "I was um wondering if um" Leo blushed. Why was Leo blushing, why did he look so goddamn cute. "If uh you could meet me by Bunker 9 tonight? There's something I need to tell you" Nico agreed instantly, he'd been meaning to confront Leo for a while but this was the perfect opportunity to. Leo bent forward, his lips brushing against Nico's ear. "I'd be grateful if you didn't mention this to anyone" Nico nodded his head, Leo smiled greatfully and walked off leaving a very red Nico behind. 

LEO POV.

He was going to kill him. He decided a while ago but this just seemed like the perfect time. Leo was getting anxious. Nico kept staring at him, Leo was sure that Nico knew. Leo didn't want anyone knowing his secret, especially one as precious as that. So Leo was going to silence Nico, simple. 

\--------

It was dark when Leo heard soft footsteps approach Bunker 9, a tiny cough notified Leo that Nico was at the Bunkers door. 

"Leo?" A soft voice called from outside, it was so soft and so vulnerable that Leo almost felt bad for what he was about to do. He approached the door and opened it. Outside in the cold was Nico, his black hair swept out of his face by the wind, his normal pale face was now in partnership with two rosy cheeks and nose. If Leo wasn't planning to murder the slender figure in front of him then he'd definitely make out with him.

"can I come in?" Leo moved aside to make room for Nico. Nico removed his jacket and Leo caught himself wishing he'd remove more. Leo wanted to fucking scream, where were all these emotions coming from. These weren't his thoughts. He didn't want to see Nico naked. He wanted to see Nico drowning in his own mother fucking blood. 

"Are you okay?" Nico asked in concern, carefully approaching as if he was scared any wrong move would set him off. Leo forced a smile, trying to ease the tension that had formed in the Bunker, he then walked towards the door locking it and slipped the key into his pocket. 

"Nico." Leo sighed, looking around the room. He'd put lights in every corner, in any open space that may have even the slightest shadow. He couldn't let Nico get away. " I don't want to do what I'm about to do, believe me, all this could have been avoided if you could be trusted to shut. Your. Mouth" Leo sung the last part. Why? Because Leo honestly thought he was going bat shit crazy. 

"What do you mean Leo?" Nico whispered. Anger. Anger burst through Leo's vains like poison. He hates stupid people. How fucking oblivious could someone get. Someone who was surrounded by death all the time  really was clueless when it came to his own. "Leo I don't understand! Tell me what's going on. I want to know what happened the day Calypso died." Oh crap. Leo had the strongest urge to break a lamp and stab himself with the broken shards. Nico didn't know. 

Leo wished the horrible screeching noise would shut the fuck up, it was irritating him and it made him want to punch something. 

"Leo?" The screeching stopped. Why was his throat sore? It suddenly dawned on Leo that the screeching noise was a product of his vocal cords. He had been laughing. He really was bat shit crazy. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally a filler but exciting things ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, literally wrote this on the train back from Winchester.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ever since the fight with Gaea, Leo didn’t sleep much. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to sleep, but the nightmares that came with it was enough to force him awake for eternity.

But isn’t it impossible for someone to stay awake for eternity?

  
Normally, yes. But Leo felt far from normal these days, it was like the fire he controls was burning up his blood. Burning up his mind. Burning up his heart.

  
Leo mentally sighed. He was being dramatic he was fine. Just fine.

  
”leo?”

  
Leo, that was his name, sometimes he thinks he forgets his name sometimes but recently Leo thinks he’s becoming so detached with the name his loving mother gave him that he no longer recognises his name as his own. Maybe John, or Carl? Maybe he’d rock it up a bit and call himself Sirius, damn he loved those books.

  
“Leo!”

  
Honestly, at this point Leo was wondering what fanboy was yelling his name. He had always wanted to famus, save the world and what not, but this was just obsessive. If only he could open his eyes.

  
Opening his eyes was a task that Leo knew in the depths of his very fucked mind was just like breathing. Easy, instinctive. But try as he might he just couldn’t lift up his eyelides.  
“Leo wake up” was he sleeping? He didn’t feel like he was sleeping, maybe if he pretended to sleep he would wake up again? Leo didn’t really know how all this waking up after being unconscious worked. These days, leo pondered, he didn’t know how a lot of things worked. Take social interaction for example, he was sure that planning to murder the hottest boy (in his opinion) in this camp wasn’t a good flirting tactic.

  
Oh yeah. He was planning to murder the hottest boy in the camp.

  
How’d that go?

  
“LEO!”

  
“WHAT?” Suddenly Leo was sitting up right. Anger coursing violently through his vains. His eyes squinting at the brightness of the room.

  
“What the fuck do you want?” Leo snapped at the boy he was supposed to have...

  
Oh. Oh dear. Oh dear indeed.

  
Scratching the back of his neck Leo gave a nervous laugh. “H-hi Nico”

OoOoO

To say that Nico was scared of Leo was stupid. He was terrified. When Leo “died” Nico had felt it to his core, he had a connection with Leo that he’d found with no one else. A connection with was viciously teared from his soul when Leo blew up. The boy he saw in front of him should not be alive, should not be breathing, should not be talking, yet he is. Nico had never seen something like this before and even though he knew it was because of the Physician's Cure that resurrected Leo, he had a feeling that it hadn’t brought him back in one piece.

Whilst Leo was out, he had been researching what the effects of taking said cure were, he dug through every book in the Athena Cabin, every fairytale, every work of fiction. Nico had almost given up of course, until he stumbled across a book so untouched and so old that he almost sobbed in relief.

the title simply read “Physician’s Cure” turning the dusty page Nico immediately saw the words “DO NOT TAKE BEFORE A PROMISE ON THE RIVER STYX HAS BEEN COMPLETED. IF NOT COMPLETED AND THE PHYSICIAN’S CURE HAS BEEN TAKEN THEN YOUR SOUL WILL REST FOREVER IN THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT” Nico let out a breath he’d been holding in, he had no recollection of Leo making a promise to the river Styx. He flipped the page once more. “SYMPTOMS MAY INCLUDE.

\- AN OVER AGGRESSIVE NATURE

\- MEMORY BLANKS

The bottom half of the page was too badly damaged to read. But Nico was pretty sure he could read “VIOLENT IMPULSES”

Nico really had to make sure Leo didn’t make any fucking promises.

OoOo

”Tell me you didn’t Leo” Nico asked, panic creeping into his voice.

“Do what?”

“You know what!”

”I have honestly no idea what you’re talking about” Leo peered up at Nico, his once chocolatey eyes that were once filled with sadness that Nico could never dare to rival were now blank, dull, avoid of any emotion at all. Just looking into Leo’s eyes had confirmed the dreading suspicion of what Leo had done.

”Making a promise on the river Styx.”

Leo’s steely expression faltered.

”leo?”

”oh um”

”Fuck”

“what was it leo?” Nico questioned, his voice wavering slightly, Nico prayed it was something fucking achievable like getting laid or something small and stupid like that. Somehow Nico knew it wasn’t as stupid or small as he hoped.

”Calypso” Leo choked out, breaking eye contact to look at his never resting hands.

”what about Calyspo?” Nico urged. The sudden mention of Calyspos name took him back to when Leo arrived back, looking broken in every way possible. Unless you looked into his eyes. They say that the eyes are windows for the soul, so when Nico found nothing he should have known.

”I promised I’d come back for her.” Nico could see Leo start to panic and Nico cursed Leo for being such an excellent actor.

“Leo just breathe okay?” Apparently comfort was the wrong way to go about Leo’s sudden show of emotions as it seemed to make Leo blow up even more.

“Just fuck off okay Nico, I made a promise. I didn’t keep it. I died. But then I kept it!” Leo threw his hands up into the air. “I fucking kept it, I went back and I saved her. And now she’s dead. First my mum then Calyspo. I fucking kill everyone I love!” Leo’s breathing was erratic, his face was red and his eyes were the darkest he’d seen them be. Nico took a cautious step back, half expecting Leo to pounce at him, long boney fingers ready to press against his own pale neck. However despite his fear of Leo sending him to meet his father Nico grinned.

“Why the fuck are you grinning” shreaked Leo, his shaking hands balled into fists. “I’ll kill you, I’ll fucking end you”

“No you won’t”

Nico saw Leos face drain of colour and turned around.

“Percy?”


End file.
